


Pescatarian

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Upside Down, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, MerMay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A mermaid saves Billy after a nasty wipe out. He is determined to see her again.-“I knew you were real,” Billy slurred at the time, loopy in her hands and grinning up at her. She didn’t speak, just frowned at him while meeting his eyes shyly from behind her hair. A long curtain of drenched red to go with the pale softness of her. Freckles. Small breasts bare. “The Little Mermaidwas my favorite movie growing up. You look just like Ariel.”
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Maxine "Max" Mayfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: Anonymous





	Pescatarian

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be writing/posting more of this ship. Did not mean to stumble into this rare pair and then fall hopelessly in love with it lol. I wanted to post this in time for Mermay, but please know I've written Billy and Max much better and more in character lol. This is just porn.

The bubbles from his mask are going to give him away. He’s caught sight of her hiding amongst the giant kelp, weaving between the stalks and catching sunlight on her fins. High above her, he watches her smack a crab with her tail, stunning it, and then tear it apart with her claws and teeth. For a normal person, they’d probably swim as fast as they could away from her. Screaming into their mask. Not Billy. No, he bobs there unnoticed and watches her eat every scrap she pulls out, tossing sharp bits of carapace over her shoulder to drift to the ocean floor. And when she’s done, she melds back amongst the thick stalks of the kelp and gives him the slip. That glimpse isn’t enough. He wants to be close to her again.

She’s exactly as he remembers, nasty gash on the back of his head not dulling her. He’d only wiped out because of her. She was racing him under the wave, not meaning for him to see her. Of course he worried she was a shark at first; this season has been high for shark attacks. So he flinched, caught her eyes, saw the surprise wash over her, and then wiped out. It wouldn’t be until later, lying on the beach in what amounted to her lap while his head pounded that he would see her up close. Realize what she was. Even with her hands in his hair, one coming away bloody from him banging his head on the reef, she was his world. He didn’t even care about her cutting him free from his board. Fuck it. He could buy another, who cares.

“I knew you were real,” he slurred at the time, loopy in her hands and grinning up at her. She didn’t speak, just frowned at him while meeting his eyes shyly from behind her hair. A long curtain of drenched red to go with the pale softness of her. Freckles. Small breasts bare. “ _The Little Mermaid_ was my favorite movie growing up. You look just like Ariel.”

Voices echoing down the beach jarred her. She was quick to bend down, scoop him up despite his bulk, and tug him out of the surf. She needed to stay in it for obvious reasons. Before she abandoned him on the sand, he lifted a shaking hand to cup her jaw. She let him, stared down at him with wide eyes. Blue like clear water.

“Wait, wait,” he rasped. The pain from his head and the tumble with the reef was starting to insist he acknowledge it. “Tell me your name. You gotta have a name. Otherwise I’m calling you Ariel.”

Her mouth opened as if to reply, but his buddies shouting his name down the coast startled her again. She bit her lip with those sharp, little teeth of hers and then dragged her finger through the sand by his hip. Again she said nothing while slipping out of his hand, dragging herself back to the waves. Billy lifted his aching head quickly enough to catch waves breaking over her as she paused to look back at him. His name, closer now, echoed off the rocks nearby. He watched her mouth ‘Billy,’ and then she was gone. When three pairs of legs trotted up to him, Connor, TJ, and Mickey bending down to inspect him, Billy caught what she wrote in the sand as a wave lapped up the beach to wash the only evidence away.

Max.

He kept the story to himself, knowing full well his buddies would blame the concussion and head wound on what he saw. But Billy knew she was real. He has her name: Max. Strange name for a mermaid, but whatever. What’s in a name? After that, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Surfed more and more purely to catch another glimpse. He did, although she never revealed herself to him again. Just raced him the same as the other surfers who would paddle out for the big waves. Of course she was faster, but her playfulness endeared him to her. He couldn’t be peeled away from the beach all summer. He poured money into diving lessons and equipment based on that truth. That she was real, and he wanted to see her again.

So now, wetsuit squeezing him and his goggles pinching around his face, he tries to make as little ruckus amongst the kelp as possible. Because she’s here. He has surfed here for years and never saw her before. Now every time he watches the waves on his board, waiting his turn, he spots her hiding in teal waters. How long she’s been racing them, he has no clue. The smallness of her and her shyness doesn’t mean she’s young. The concept of aging could be entirely different for them. They’re not human. She could be twice his age for all he knows. Billy doesn’t get hung up on that. Doesn’t get hung up on her being a mythical creature. None of that matters. He just needs to see her again. Talk to her, if she speaks at all.

If he could, he’d grin a little around his regulator. Because he’s pretty sure she knows he’s here. She darts in and out of clusters of kelp, only her iridescent fins catching the light. In the shadows, her tail is almost black, but he knows it’s a shimmering, vibrant green. She really is Ariel come to life, and the little boy in him is giddy to hyperness at the thought. Mermaids are a big reason why he’d wanted to learn how to surf as a kid. He thought they were real, wanted to be one or know one. Nevermind Ariel’s entire story is about wanting to be human and leave the ocean. The antithesis of Billy’s entire being. He still loved her terribly as a child—as much as a child can love a fictional character, and a mythical beast at that. Max is no fairytale princess. She is fast, vicious with prey, clawed and fanged. She could drown him so easily, could have let him drown when he wiped out last they saw each other. But she didn’t. Why did she save him? He has to know more!

A brief glance of blue eyes over a slim shoulder confirms Billy’s suspicions. That Max is very aware of his presence. Why not give him the slip, though? Or why not chase him off? She isn’t trying that hard to hide. The shadows of the ocean floor work to her advantage. Camouflaging her. The curtain of her hair gives her away when it catches the sunlight, sparkling gold and ginger. He won’t give up unless she gives him a reason to. He means her no harm, would never expose her to the surface world. She doesn’t know that, though. Billy keeps that in mind while wandering away from her. Outflanking her. It’s a game, after all. She loses track of him as she hides behind a rock serving as an anchor to a bunch of giant kelp. Her pretty head peeks up, and then she frowns and pouts a little when she can’t find him. Billy holds his breath to stop bubbles from his regulator giving him away. He’s a few kelp clusters away from her. He can see the way her muscles shift under her skin, wonders if it's soft like a human. As soft as it looks.

He nearly chokes when Max whips her head around, opening her mouth to flash sharp teeth at him. Get away. She huddles her back against the black rock behind her. This isn’t how Billy had wanted things to go. She’s scared but making a brave face for him, flicking all her fins out to make herself look bigger. He kicks himself away, shows her his hands palms out. Does she not recognize him? His hair floats freely in the water all for her sake. He could have put on the wetsuit that covers his head, but he hadn’t. So that she might recognize his mop, what with the goggles and regulator blocking his best feature. Rolling his eyes as Max continues to hiss at him, he takes a deep breath and pulls his regulator out of his mouth. Face exposed, he waves his hands at her to calm down. Billy kicks himself closer to the black rocks below, trying to appear less threatening to her. She could dart at any second. He may not see her again if she bolts.

On more equal ground, Max gradually cuts down on her threat displays. Stops flashing her tail at him and puffing up to make herself look bigger. She’s physically longer than him, but not nearly as broad. Still, Billy won’t fool himself. He knows she could kill him on accident. That’s not what he wants, though, and smiles at her around the breath he holds. This isn’t the smartest idea. He could drop his regulator and have to scramble to get it back. She could grow curious and start poking around the tubes and tank on his back. Hell, she could grab him and drag him into the depths until his eyes pop out. Despite all that, his eyes are on the prize. To soothe her nerves and remind her of who he is.

So he risks it all with a few kicks, bobbing closer to her. She watches him with a cock of her head, recognition playing games with her brow until surprise widens her eyes. When she zips straight to him, Billy brings the regulator back to his mouth for a few breaths but takes it away again. So she can look at him. His diving gear probably confuses her, because she spends a few laps around him just staring at him. She even reaches out to poke his wetsuit, not making sense of the black stretched over him. Billy tries not to let it annoy him when he goes to take her hand and she yanks it away from him, little snarl on her face. Don’t. Blue eyes roll again, and then Billy points to the surface sloshing above them. He’ll never get anywhere without being able to talk to her. If she can’t talk back, she still understands him. She’d given her name. It’s worth a shot.

She must understand his gesturing to the surface. When Billy allows his natural buoyancy to finally drag him back to the surface, she follows. They’re far enough away from other divers and tour groups to protect her existence. Still, Billy doesn’t fancy a conversation at the surface while waves bob them around. He makes for shallower water, for a slab of black basalt that breaks the surface. It’s flat on top and another outcropping shelters them from the shore. No one will see them out here. Billy just hopes he doesn’t look like a fish out of water and embarrassingly uncoordinated as he hauls himself onto the rock and makes quick work of his goggles and regulator. His legs and the fins strapped to his feet as still in the water. Max is there, her nose brushing teal water as she watches him. She could still bolt.

Coughing a few times, he rasps, “Hey little mermaid, remember me?”

His voice reels her in closer to the rock. It’s only now he notices the thin fins of her ears. Iridescent like the others lower on her body, the webbing between her fingers. Up close again and with a clear head, he realizes just how inhuman she is. Not quite needle-like, her teeth are sharp and many in her mouth when she grins back at him. A clear lid in her eyes flicks sideways over those blues every time she blinks. Like watching a crocodile on a nature show. She is slow and deliberate in her movements. He’s never felt hunted before. Never felt like prey as she wanders closer and gently takes one of his ankles in her hand. Her claws will not find skin, but they hook into his wetsuit, through the material. They’re sharp just like the rest of her. It takes a few swallows to get his voice working again. 

“Max, right? That’s what you wrote in the sand. Your name is Max?”

She is entirely inhuman, but her shyness is adorable. Like a pretty girl blushing under his attention—even though Max does not blush, but she does bow her head a little to hide from him. He opens his mouth to continue, to offer his name again despite her mouthing it at the beach. But she picks her head up with a little glare, and her quiet voice cuts him off.

“What do you want? Why are you following me?”

“So you can talk,” he muses aloud. “Why didn’t you say anything last time?”

She gives him a thin look—not answering her question and only firing more of his own at her—but she still answers.

“I can’t talk unless my gills are wet. Sort of hard to breathe without those.”

Well, they’re not on her neck since she clings to the edge of the rock with waves lapping below her shoulders. They must be farther down. Maybe in her chest? She catches him leaning to the side, trying to see, so she sinks back up to her neck. A misstep.

“That’s fair. Anyway, I was looking for you, because I wanted to see you again. You saved me. You didn’t have to.”

Max shrugs just under the water. Her hands with her claws a little green from algae hook into the basalt, anchoring her as waves bob her around.

“You saw me,” she says simply. “No one has ever looked through the waves and actually saw me.”

“I’m not gonna tell anyone about you. Not that anyone would believe me.”

Blue eyes zip over to him. Narrowing.

“Why?”

Billy shrugs.

“Because humans suck, and someone would tear this forest apart looking for any trace of you. Even if it were scientists meaning well, they’d fuck it up.” He meets her eyes, doesn’t mind the way his stomach flops when she blinks up at him. Her little snarl is gone again. She’s closer to him. Each beat of her tail keeping her in position throws a wave of pressure against his left leg. Sometimes, she brushes against him. “I spent most of my childhood believing you were real. Not gonna ruin your life by exposing you when all you did was save my ass.” He offers his left hand to her to shake, winks when he says, “We were never properly introduced. I’m Billy.”

When Max lifts her little hand to take his, her skin is soft and terribly smooth. Her claws are delicate pressure on the back of his hand.

“I’m Max… What’s the stuff on your back? How do you breathe underwater?”

-

He takes up free diving for her. Because even though Max recognizes him the moment she spots him, the regulator and the bubbles and noise of it make her shy away from him. So free diving it is. It’s more fun this way, since she grabs him by the hand and powers them through the water. Her strength makes the kicks of his legs, even with long fins strapped to him, look like doggy paddling. So long as she doesn’t drag him to the ocean floor or back to the surface too quickly, it’s fine. They return to their private grotto on the flat rock when Billy is too tired and winded to keep holding his breath, taking sips at the surface.

“How people… manage to hold their breath… for so long… I’ll never know.”

He’s flat on the rock with his goggles and snorkel tangled by his head. He’d rather not have the ocean sweep them up. Not that Max wouldn’t chase them down and return them to him. She’s had to do it before. Beside him, she lies on her back with her hands resting on her stomach. There’s enough space between them where he doesn’t brush against the red fan of her gills twitching over her ribs. They’re extremely sensitive and delicate. He found that out the hard way once while brushing against her in the water. Being playful, trying to hold her close. She’d entertained his hands on her, exploring the texture of her tail, petting his fingers over her fins. She was curious about him in turn, tangling her fingers in his hair despite her having plenty on her head. Touching her gills was a mistake, and she almost snapped her teeth into his face when she tore herself away from him. He made it up to her by bringing her a pretty comb and showing her how to comb her hair. She doesn’t have to know he’d ripped that straight from his favorite childhood movie. She doesn’t know what the fuck a movie is, let alone _The Little Mermaid_. 

“Sounds rough,” she drawls just like him, tail lifting out of the water to smack the surface. He can just see her smug grin. “Humans are so weak, it’s a surprise you’re the dominant ones on land. So fragile.”

He pokes her just below her gills to prove a point, grins to the sky when she hisses.

“Big words coming from a little fish. If not for the waves keeping this rock wet, you couldn’t even sit here with me. Talk about delicate.”

He tries to bottle his startle when Max sits up, slaps her hands around his head to cage him in. She is a tiny thing, and the bow of her hips calls his hands to them. His thumbs pet pale skin while his palm and fingers cup the rough green of her tail. Her scales are so tiny and fine that she just looks like one solid piece. She shivers above him, still glaring, as he pets as far down as his reach allows. Max isn’t human, doesn’t have an ass, but Billy draws his hands over the curve in her tail where she’d have an ass. It doesn’t disappoint him too much when she allows it, no embarrassed flinch ripping through her. Because her tail is just a part of her. Although he’s thought about it. How she’s intimate with others of her kind. They have to breed somehow. He can’t help himself! He sees a pretty girl and well… 

Max huffs down at him, lowers herself gently until the bulk of her settles on top of Billy. She is small, yes, but she is all predator and power under her skin. So she weighs exactly what all that muscle should. She likes being near him, though. The first time she’d hauled herself onto the rock with him, she sunbathed while he talked. And when their arms brushed, she looped hers around him. To keep him close. Now she’s not shy at all about lying down on him or curling her tail around his legs. Always playful, never to drown or hurt him like her sharp grin implies. She just likes touching him and feeling the difference in their skin. How his muscles are closer to the surface and she can dig her fingers into them. Like she does now, squeezing a hand over one of his pecs. Mindless of how good that feels for him, how his nipple pebbles under her palm. 

She stops her careful exploration, though, and pokes a purple bruise on his neck.

“What’s this mark? You didn’t have it last time.”

“Lovebite,” he drawls with a grin and wink. “Got lonely and wanted some company. She gave me something to remember her by.”

“She bit you?” Max cocks her head, squints to find evidence of such a thing. “It won’t scar, if she was trying to mark you.”

That doesn’t make a whole lot of sense to Billy, so he waves her words away.

“No, she wasn’t trying to tear into me. It’s something humans do when we fuck. We like to leave marks on each other. Well, some of us do.” He waggles his eyebrows at her. “I do.”

Max sits up with her arms straight and hums.

“We only do that when we want to claim someone.” Billy’s eyes can’t help but look up and down the pale top of her. Searching for something. She catches him and snorts, says through a smile, “I don’t have a mate, so stop looking for it.”

That wouldn’t stop Billy’s flirting and generous hands on her. Big hands pet up and down the bow in her back, catch the tiny shiver she tries to hide. So Billy increases the pressure, lets her feel the calluses in his palms. She shivers more, shoulders almost hunching towards the delicate fins of her ears.

“So no mate, but you got a boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

Max just frowns at that. She may understand him, but the nuances of human language escape her.

“You got other mermaids you’re fucking? Is what I’m asking.”

She perks up at that, admits without shame, “Oh yea, of course. We all shared a nursery when we were growing up. It’s natural for nursery mates to…” Now she bites her lip, looks away from him.

“Fuck?”

If she could blush, she would when she rolls her eyes.

“Yea, that. We don’t do that with everyone, though. Just the five of us.”

Huh. Not what Billy has expected. He thought maybe she’d have one partner or maybe none. There is still so much he doesn’t know about her or her kind.

Shifting under her, urging her to lie back down with his hands pulling her, he says into her hair, “You guys have fun? Or is it a lot of fumbling around? I have no idea how two of you get down and dirty, so.”

Max shrugs.

“Like we are now.” She wiggles higher up his body until they’re face to face. If not for the cool water washing over them, Billy would break into a sweat. Because the bulk of her tail pins his hips to the rock. It should be embarrassing how his thighs part around her, but he squeezes her rather than allow that embarrassment to pink him. “It’s pretty boring. We kiss a lot, but otherwise it’s not a lot of moving. It’s nice to just be close to everyone and feel safe.”

“Well that’s a shame. What, you go belly-to-belly and call it a day? Where’s the fun in that?”

Another shrug on top of him.

“It’s what we were shown and taught. It feels good, but it’s boring.”

“Max, you’re breaking my heart here,” he says with almost a pout. “Sex should never be boring. None of your friends thought to spice things up?”

Now she frowns, annoyed, and grumbles, “How?”

That drains the mocking and teasing right out of him. Desire pools in the depths of his voice when he murmurs, “Want me to show you?”

He expects a nod or a flustering refusal. Max’s embarrassment is sweet like candy, makes Billy grin even though the hinges of his jaw ache like he’s eaten too much of the sugar stuff. But rather than go through the dramatics of all that, Max cranes her head down. For his lips. She pauses just before they kiss, eyes quite intense as they stare at him. He’s never met someone with wicked eyes like his. He doesn’t attempt to stop her from pressing their lips together, hers plush against his when she mouths at him a few times. He relents, opens his mouth for her tongue that laps at the seam of him. Her boldness coaxes a curl of a sound out of him. Not a moan, but something. He bobs his head with hers despite the hard rock behind him. Giving as good as he gets, a little breathless like her when they part. She winces, though, and slides right off him.

“Gills,” she explains with her voice going paper thin.

“Gotta be more careful,” he says with a chuckle, licking over his bottom lip. “You wanna fool around with a human, Max? I’ll make it good for you.”

Getting his hands under him, Billy sits up to watch Max wet her skin again. If they’re going to do this, she needs to be on her back with the rock under her. So the waves can keep her in good health. His heart lurches whenever she goes quiet, because he knows she’s in pain from being out of the water. Choking on air she can’t breathe. This is going to be fun for her, so he needs to make absolutely sure they don’t have a scare like that. If Billy is the only human Max ever encounters, ever lets get this close to her, then he wants her to remember this fondly. 

Patting the space she’d abandoned before, he says, “Lie down here so you don’t dry out.”

Tension winds in her slim shoulders. Hesitation. 

“What are you going to do?”

He wiggles all five fingers on his left hand and promises, “Only gonna use these, promise. It won’t hurt. I’m pretty good at it.”

A wink soothes her narrow stare down to a snort and a roll of her eyes. 

“Do you even know what you’re looking for? I’m not like the girls you fool around with.”

Literally and figuratively, but Billy doesn’t worry about semantics.

Slapping his hand in the water pooling beside him, he just says, “I’ll figure it out as I go. I’m sure you won’t let me poke around where you don’t want me.”

Because truth be told? He has no idea what he’s about to get into. He knows now that the front of her is where he’ll be playing. Somewhere along her tail. For all he knows, though, the sensitive bits of her may be closer to the tip of her tail. Like a snake. He’s taking his chances that it’s much closer to where a pussy would be if she were human. She’d certainly climbed on top of him and lined them up like she knew what she was doing. Max may not know what he looks like under his trunks, but she clearly knows what she’s doing. She knows how this works, isn’t stupid or naive. Just shy, and that works perfectly fine for Billy. He’ll take a shy girl over a virgin any day. 

When she settles beside him on her back, wiggling to get comfortable, Billy rolls onto his right side to face her. She’d mentioned kissing while she’s belly-to-belly with her nursery mates, so Billy doesn’t play coy. He brushes the tips of their noses before sliding their mouths together once more. Max doesn’t play coy, either, licks right past his lips to guide the kiss into his mouth. Bossy. Her arms curl around his neck and keep him close, too. Billy welcomes that closeness while smoothing his left hand up and down her, as far down as his reach permits. He lingers long enough at her chest to fondle a breast and pinch her nipple. She gives him a delicious, little noise into their kisses, jumps at the pleasure. Surely someone has touched her there. How could anyone resist? Sure, she’s not well endowed or anything, but she has cute tits all the same. Whatever, if they’re wasted on her fuck buddies, then Billy will lavish all the attention on her she deserves. 

He warms her up in that way. Introduces Max’s slipper skin to the scratch of his calluses, the warmth of his palm. She wiggles under his hand, arches into him whenever he brushes somewhere good. Her arm caught between them curls up with her claws gently scratching his chest. Her other hand constantly flinches up as if to grab him. Maybe to guide him wherever the hell he’s going to fuck her. He’s still not sure on that, cracks an eye open to peer down the length of her when they separate, Max’s ribs heaving to draw water over her gills. The length of her tail is smooth all along her front. He has stared long and hard at her many times, trying to see if there’s anything that gives her away. A bump, a slit, some sort of imperfection in the shimmering, green length of her tail. Grumbling, Billy bites more kisses to Max’s mouth and stops avoiding her scales. He’ll never get any further with her if he doesn’t try to figure it out himself.

Max’s scales are tiny and smooth, yes, but they are rougher than her skin. Not like the hooks, the roughness of shark skin. Thank Christ. The transition from pale skin to her tail is just noticeable, scales catching a little on his palm. Roughness meeting roughness. Max hums around his tongue, though, and bites him so gently. These are the same teeth he’s watched tear a crustacean to pieces, pried open muscles to get at the fleshy insides. She is a perfect predator and yet lets him kiss her, lets him touch her. It gives him a thrill he’s never felt before. Or at least never to this level—the trust and control she gives over to him. Everyone submits to him when he gets them in the crossfires of his desire. Max certainly doesn’t have to, could overpower him if she wanted. Maybe this is the thrill girls feel when he’s on top of them. It makes him smirk into their kisses, gives boldness to his blunt fingers searching her. Petting, slipping, pressing. Until something gives.

Their mouths are open around a fresh kiss when a gasp flutters out of her. Finally, Max’s hand not stuck between them strikes out like a viper for his wrist. She grabs him, squeezes to the point of pain. He stays very still where his fingers press some sort of softness in her, green scales trying to part. To open for him.

“Max?” He murmurs against her lips.

“Right there,” she whispers back. She tugs on his wrist to guide his palm flat to the front of her tail. It’s a slit from the heel of his palm to the base of his fingers. She writhes into the pressure he gives her, moans softly, “More.”

Heart thundering and blood racing, Billy picks up their kisses again. He’ll stop eventually, wants to stare down the length of her. To see what she looks like, what he’s dealing with. But he’ll have time for that later. Now, he contends himself with rubbing his palm against her. She’s not open yet, but she writhes in kind, bucking her tail into his hand. Billy focuses the firm press of his palm all over rather than zeroing in on one area. She’s not human, but she wiggles and writhes under his hand like a girl. Grinning against her, he digs the heel of his palm harder into the top of the slit. If she’s got anything like a clit, surely that’s where it is. Max’s teeth prick his lip and draw blood when she gasps again, but she’s quick to lick it up and force her tongue into his mouth. It’s encouragement. She likes what he’s doing to her. Ignoring the tight grip at his wrist, Billy turns his hand so that he can draw his fingertips up and down that seam. Just petting up and down, back and forth. It’s okay, he’s not going to hurt her. Just relax, just let him do this for her.

Tearing her mouth away, Max pants against his jaw and moans, “Billy…”

“Keep going?”

She nods, nips the stubble at his jaw. Max trembles when she hides her face in his neck. The whole golden expanse of his throat is hers to kiss and bite if she wants. Now he has his chance to turn his ravenous, lewd gaze down to see her. She already gives him a glimpse of the wet pink of her insides. Again he turns his gentle caresses to the top of the slit, rubbing and circling his fingers like he normally would. The hand at his wrist spasms, slides up the hairiness of his forearm to grip the muscle there. Max’s claws are just on the right side of painful. They don’t prick him yet, but they might. Mindful of that danger, Billy shushes Max’s whimpers and keeps the pressure in his fingers light. She’s not a virgin, but it’s easy to treat her delicately like one. Too much direct attention like this could hurt her if she’s not used to it. Judging by the way she keeps gasping and moaning his name, she’s not. They fuck without much movement, belly-to-belly, she’d said. There’s a good chance no one has ever touched her so directly.

Billy mouths kisses to her jaw and murmurs to the twitching fin of her ear, “Gonna touch you more, Max. Wanna get my fingers in you, feel how tight and wet you are.”

Her groan is almost deafening in his ear. In the water, her tail gives harsh smacks to the surface. Impatience or excitement, he’s not sure. Her hand around his forearm squeezes and gives him a tug. Permission. Without claws of his own or even long nails, Billy isn’t afraid to dip into that fluttering, delicate pink. He won’t hurt her, would never want to. Especially not like this. She’s eager, though, keeps rolling her tail into his hand, keeps tugging on his arm. Hurry. Do it now. Billy rests his temple against her jaw, keeping her close to him, as he turns his eyes down. He wants to watch the moment he finds it. Where she wants his fingers in her so badly. If he weren’t a possessive bastard, maybe he’d let her show him. But he is a possessive bastard, and he wants to discover her all on his own. Piece by piece.

Humming to her sounds, Billy’s hooded stare follows the curious exploration of his fingers. He never leaves her alone, returns to the top of her slit to rub at her. Keep her interested, teasing whatever nerves she has. Sharp eyes keep a look out for where Max’s natural slick wells out of her. That’s where he wants to play. So despite the way she shudders and tries to curl closer to him, he wedges the side of his hand and his fingers into her. Holding her open and obscene for him to see. She twitches around him like she wants to close back up. No chance of that happening, not until he’s made her come. Or she hisses at him to stop. Holding her open like this leaves his middle and ring fingers free to pet up and down the shiny wetness of her. Pressing. Seeking softness, seeking a point where her body gives and welcomes something inside her. Max flinches when he dips low again. She goes quiet.

“Max?”

The claws in his forearm shift. Pulling him that much closer.

“Right there,” she whimpers into his neck. “Right there. Touch me there.”

His fingertips nestle against twitching wetness. It’s velvety soft, exactly what he’s used to. He had his suspicions, swells with pride and smugness to know he was right. A deep hum tickles her jaw, has Max turning even shyer when he presses down.

“Like that?”

“Billy,” she growls.

He can’t help the laugh or the kiss he gives her jaw.

“Okay, okay, I’ll give you what you want. About to go crazy with how much I want you anyway.”

She nuzzles a cord in his neck. So tender for the power in her jaws that snaps those teeth over prey. Billy gives a whole-body shudder as he presses forward. Down, deeper, curling into her. She hums when she wiggles on one finger, moans loud like before when he glides two into her. It’s the perfect tightness and heat, maybe more so than a girl. Makes sense, considering her body has to keep the ocean out and her partner in while they do this. Above water, though, not even the crash of the waves and seagulls crying blocks out the wet smack of his hand into her. It’s probably a sound she’s never heard her body make more. Max buries her face in Billy’s neck that much harder, pants on his skin and bites back whimpers of his name. It’s all music to his ears.

When he crooks his fingers on instinct, searching, Max’s voice breaks through her next shout.

“Just like that,” he groans with her. “Right there, baby, I got you. Feels good, I know it does.”

Max just pants his name on repeat into his neck, bites him when he thunders into that same spot over and over. She almost breaks his skin when he swings his thumb up and swipes it back and forth. All normal for him, all on instinct. No one has ever touched her like this. She seizes around him without warning, screams so pretty and twinkling into his neck. He fucks her through each wave and murmurs encouragement to her. Tells her how beautiful she is; how badly he’s wanted to do this; how good she feels around him. It’s just wave after snapping, pulsing heat around his fingers. With a final slap of Max’s tail in the water, she collapses onto the rock. Her claws fall away from his arm. She is a shivering, twitching pile on the rock beside him. There’s probably a mark from her mouth in his neck. He’ll display it proudly. Billy mouths his own kiss to her trembling lips as he pulls out. That’s about as far as he gets before her hand is back, snatching his wrist.

“Don’t stop,” she growls up at him. “I can come again, keep going.”

Head rearing back and eyes blinking hard a few times, Billy gives a tiny shake of his head.

“Oh really?”

Max won’t meet his eyes, shy, but she nods.

Feeling along the thread of her desire, Billy proposes ever so gently, “Can I fuck you like your friends do?”

There isn’t much space between them. Max’s eyes still zip down to the front of his swim trunks. He’s never been more thankful than now that he free dives in swim trunks instead of a wetsuit. It’s more dangerous this way. If Max says yes, he won’t have to peel a wetsuit off him to get his dick out. Which makes the gamble worth it for Billy. He already knows as she mulls it over that she’ll say yes. She is too intensely curious about him to say no. Even if she’s afraid, she’ll say yes. Billy sweetens the deal with gentle kisses to her puzzling lips, hums with her when she gives him tiny noises. 

When they separate, he nuzzles her and promises, “I’ll stop if you don’t like it. I’ll never ask again, just try it once. I’m pretty good at this, too.”

She snorts when he winks at her, smiles into another kiss.

“Are all humans weird like you?”

“Nah, just me baby. I’m the real deal.”

Max rolls her eyes—it’s practically a sign of affection towards him now—and darts up to kiss him back.

“Okay. I wanna try.”

Billy does not need to be told twice, does not need further encouragement. Sitting up, he tugs his flippers off and dumps them in the nook where his snorkel and goggles rest. The flat rock they lie on backs up to the outcropping that shelters them from the shore. Waves spill fresh seawater even into this nook, but the likelihood of his gear floating away is small. Max will probably go after if it tries. Feet free, Billy wiggles out of his trunks next. He’s half hard, sort of springs out of his trunks when the elastic tears down his hips. Max gets her hands under her and sits up to look at him. When she reaches for him, though, he gently stops her.

“Not that I don’t appreciate you, baby, but those claws of yours are dangerous in such a delicate area.” He nods down to his lap. “Remember, I’m a fragile human.”

“How could I forget,” she drawls.

She lies back down at his insistence, leaves her hands curled up by her head. She is bare for him to see, and he licks his lips while staring at her pink nipples. They’re pink like her lips and the softness inside her. He wants to touch her more.

Max huffs a breath through her nose, wiggling to splash water on her gills, and murmurs, “Hurry up.”

“So bossy.”

Billy tsks and shakes his head at her, but he complies. The basalt under him is going to be murder on his knees. Because the only way they can do this and not risk suffocating Max is if he straddles her tail and fuck her from on high. Requiring him to sacrifice his knees to the flat rock under them. A worthwhile sacrifice, in his opinion. Even if she only allows this once, his pain is worth it. This will be infinitely better than some sailor scooping her up and trying to rape her. He scowls at his own thought, but Max’s hands reaching for his thighs wipe it away. When he looks at her, he sees her shyness creeping in.

Hovering above her with his hands bracketing Max’s head, he murmurs to her, “Do you know how beautiful you are? How much I wanted to do this since we met?”

She turns her head when he goes to kiss her, landing on her cheek instead.

“You are a strange human,” she mumbles right back to him. “I still don’t know why I saved you. I just wanted to.”

“Good enough reason for me.” Max lets him take her lips this time, and she hums into the kiss. Grinning, he purrs against her, “Kindest thing anyone’s ever done for me. I should return that kindness, don’t you think?”

He rolls his hips forward, rubbing himself on her. She gives a pretty hum at that. It would be better if he sat on her tail. Just as he’d suspected, the basalt under them grinds at his knees when he widens his stance, lowering himself. Billy can’t help his snort, realizing this is what girls must feel like when they ride him. Like with Max pushing her tail between his legs, embarrassment should wash over him. He’s too horny to care about the familiarity of these motions—or rather reverse familiarity. He’s too horny, because Max looks up at him so hungry but so shy, is still split open for him. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about when she’s ready and waiting for him to get a move on.

Billy keeps his right hand firm to the rock under them, darts his left down to stroke himself to full hardness. It doesn’t take much. Not perched above this beautiful creature. Not when Billy tips his balance onto his knees to free his right hand from prop duty. Max arches into his touch when he cups her breast and thumbs over her nipple. His hands are bigger, but she feels good in his palm. Soft and so sensitive, cooing up and him and heaving water over her gills. Max bites back her pretty noises and avoids his intense stare. Her shyness only fuels his hunger for her, makes him want to peel back everything to get an eyeful. Until he can’t get enough. Shuddering hard on top of her, Billy stills his hand behind the crown of his head and shuffles back down on his knees. He keeps his head up to watch her face while rubbing his blunt head up and down her slit.

“Ready, baby? You don’t know how bad I want you, Max.”

He’s sitting on her tail again, jumps when her hands flinch down to grab his thighs. Or scramble for them, since he’s almost out of her reach. He already knows he’ll hold on to her once the tricky part is done. This isn’t the best angle. Maybe not be the most comfortable one for his little mermaid. Max will speak up if he’s hurting her. If she’s not enjoying it. She’s too confident and outspoken to just lie here and take it. So Billy sets his reservations aside, leans forward on his knees, and guides his blushing head to her entrance. She’s just as velvety and tight as a human girl would be, and he leans more weight against her until he pops in.

Max gives a whole-body flinch. A little whine to go with that sweetness. She’s a vice tighter than he can make a fist when he’s alone and needs something to fuck. Warmer and wetter too, of course. Enough to make Billy’s eyes flutter and roll back in his head. He needs the support of his right hand slipping off Max’s skin and slamming into the rock under them. He especially needs it when he presses all the way and glides so smooth. All the way until he bows his back to rub his pelvis into her tail. She sucks him down like a dream with a buck of her tail into him and all the pretty noises his ears can take.

“Fuck, Max,” he wheezes.

Left hand no longer needed, Billy slaps that into the rock, too. He’ll need the leverage to fuck her how he wants to. Head hanging between his shoulders, Billy whips it back to get his hair out of his face. If not for the waves washing over his legs, he would be sweating bullets. It’s not enough to make him reconsider. So Billy slides his knees farther back so he can roll his hips down and into Max. He knows it’s the right move when Max snaps around him and moans with her head thrown back, neck taut. Billy can’t quite reach the tense cords in her neck. To bite and suck at her skin to leave marks. So he bows his head to bite at the swell of her breast again. Hard enough to paint a dot or purple on the blank canvas of her. His mouth hovers above the mark when he rolls his hips again. Just to watch Max twitch and shake, to watch her claws rake over the basalt. Better it than him.

“Fuck baby, that’s hot.” Faster now, getting his whole body into each thrust. “You’re so tight, not gonna last long, holy fuck Max.”

How badly he wants to watch every twitch of expression that crosses Max’s face. She takes his breath away as she moans under him and writhes in a wave to shove herself onto him. Every so often, Max’s chest arches off the rock as she bites herself to bottle her noises. Billy just slows down, speeds up, or changes his strokes to short, grinding things to get her to lose it all over again. Her wanton cries won’t reach the shore. The wet slap of them together won’t reach the shore. Not over the roar of the ocean. So all the sounds they make together are for them, not something he would get to enjoy if they somehow fucked underwater. He doesn’t even want to think about that as Max grows impossibly tighter around him, starts bucking into him harder.

She’s close, so Billy bows down closer to smack his pelvis into her tail with every thrust. He’d rather slip a hand down to tease her. Fucking her hard enough to shake her is what will push her over the edge. When Max’s eyes manage to flutter open, she only meets his for a split second before she screams. Clamping tightly around him and then squeezing in waves, she comes with her claws leaving marks in the rock and her whole body bowed up to meet Billy’s. Billy shows her no mercy, drops more weight onto his arms so he can slam her into the rock with each thrust. He’s close, too, just needs her to keep tight like a vice around him for a little bit more.

Max blinking watery eyes up at him as she trembles is what does it. Or maybe the way she shudders and whines his name. Something, because the heavy ball of his orgasm gets rolling through him and then launches right out of him. Sparks and fireworks, all manner of explosive energy tingling down his spine before pooling heavy in his gut. All for her. He grunts at the first throb and then goes silent, still except for tiny grinds into her. Maybe he should have pulled out. The idea of coming in her is too great a temptation for his one-track mind. So he leans all his weight into her until he’s soft and her used body pushes him out.

Wicked eyes fluttering when he slips out with a gush, Billy hangs his head once more as he groans. His arms and legs don’t quite shake from the exertion. But he hopes Max is satisfied now and doesn’t ask for more. That may be a problem without taking a break. Not that he wouldn’t be over the moon to fuck her again. Anything she’d allow, really. He’s still tingly from head to toe from coming so hard. Maybe he’s hit a dry spell since meeting Max and diving all the time to find her. Even the girl who’d given him the hickey on his neck didn’t stick around for the grand finale. He couldn’t do it. Maybe he hasn’t gotten it up for anybody since Max dumped his dumbass on the beach instead of letting him drown. He’s definitely only beaten off to the idea of what it’d be like to fuck her since meeting her. That’s for damn sure, and it was better than anything his monkey brain came up with. Human girls can’t compare. He’s completely fucked, now.

Now Billy’s arms shake as he tries not to slump on top of Max. She’s strong, but he’s a heavy guy. He weighs exactly what all this muscle and peacocking should. Hurting her now would be the fucking worst thing he could do after she screamed his name while coming. That’s always a good sign, always more likely to get him a repeat performance at a later date. Max will be perhaps the only girl he won’t lie to when he says he ‘definitely’ wants to see her again. Breathing hard and lifting a shaking hand to wipe sweat off his brow, Billy is pretty sure it would break whatever heart he has if he never saw her again. And he doesn’t like that vulnerability one fucking bit, gnashes his teeth through it. His snarl melts, though, when Max sits up and cups his jaw in her little hands. Careful of her claws, always careful.

“Billy,” she sighs, already tugging his head closer.

She upsets his balance with the kiss she wants. Mostly because she drags him down on top of her with her tongue already jammed past his lips. Oh duh. She’s used to kissing while fucking. So he smiles and chuckles while she kisses him. It’s the neediest she’s been. It’s cute, doesn’t make him grumble or want to run for the hills like it normally would. Max’s arms go sliding around his neck to keep him right where she wants him. Even now she is careful with her claws while she tangles one hand hand in his hair and draws the other up and down his back. Her scratching him almost tickles, and he smiles into their kisses while wiggling around. The shoe is on the other foot once again, but Billy doesn’t care. He’s too relaxed to care, too content to care.

“Damn that was good,” he murmurs when Max finally rests her head on the rock under them. She gives him plenty of time to just look at her blinking soft and sleepy up at him. “Seemed like you had fun, too. Told you I was pretty good at it.”

“It wasn’t terrible,” she teases with a lazy grin, a yawn following.

“Damn, wish I could risk it and take a nap with you.” Billy threads a hand up to pet her cheek with the curl of his knuckles. “Pretty sure I’d accidentally drown. You look like you could fall asleep, though.”

“I could. Plus the tide is coming in.”

Sure enough. They don’t need waves to wash over the lip of the rock to keep Max wet. It’s about time for Billy to get back to shore. He’s already pruny in his hands. 

“Okay, I’ll leave, I get it.”

He groans it all dramatic like, but he means it as a joke. Billy knows Max doesn’t mean it like he would: wanting the girl to leave as soon as possible. The concept goes right over Max’s head, though. She just reaches up for him to draw him back to her lips. The kisses are a pleasant surprise, more so with her tongue flicking and playing games with the gap between his. Teasing him. He gives a twitch, could get hard if he worked at it.

But Max pushes him back and nuzzles him, asks softly, “When are you coming back?”

It’s Wednesday, but he had today off. Took today off, actually. So the soonest he can come back is Saturday. Driving to LA twice in a week to catch a boat so he can dive here. That’s totally feasible. Not outrageous at all after he’d poured money into scuba lessons and the gear. It was all for this, for the pretty mermaid under him. Max watches him with growing apprehension the longer he’s silent.

“I’ll be back in two days,” he promises.

Max huffs, grumbles, “Too long,” but kisses him all the same.

“There are plenty of big, powerful waves down south where I live, baby. Plenty of surfers to race and keep you busy. We could see each other all the time if you did a little relocation.”

Max lets him go, crosses her arms over her chest to glare a little at him.

“I’m not leaving my friends.”

Shrugging, Billy puts his hands up as a peace offering.

“Then we’ll see each other in two days. That’s the best I can do, Max. You know I wanna see you more. I can’t be here all the time.”

She sits up despite his weight on her tail and hugs him tightly. Only for a second before she shoves him back and over the edge of the outcropping. He tumbles ass over teakettle while she laughs at him. Billy’s head dunking into the water cuts off the twinkling sound of it. Max giggling at him. He means it, though. He’s waited his whole life to meet her, as mushy and stupid as that sounds. He always knew she was real. Even when he breaks the surface and has to haul himself back onto the rock like a soaked rat, he wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world. 

Calmer but with her grin lingering, Max teases, “I’ll think about it. Or maybe I’ll swim down to visit your beach instead.”

He may float back to shore on a wave of excitement. Who knows. Not Billy. One minute Max smiles at him so shyly after her suggestion. The next he’s flat on his back in the surf with his goggles and snorkel on, his flippers back where they belong. He’s too excited to care about any of that. It’s going to be a long two days until the weekend. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of maybe writing a sequel where Max brings Eleven with her to visit Billy. And yea, he fucks them lol. We'll see, I got a lot of ideas waiting their turn to be written.


End file.
